Minerva and Albus
by Tariena Evenstar
Summary: An insiders veiw on Minerva and Albus's lives now.
1. The Meeting

By: Tariena Greenleaf

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except Richard Graham

Chapter one: The Meeting

"Hello, I am Minerva McGonagall. I am here for the interview?"

"Ah, of course. I am Albus Dumbledore"

And so they met. That was 49 years ago. It is now January 2005, and Minerva and Albus are still friends, though they are both, well, ancient. No offense of course.

Anyway, today I will give you a glimpse into the lives they are leading now.

First, Albus Dumbledore.

He is living alone, retired from Hogwarts, giving his position to the youngest ever headmaster, Hermione Granger.

He has two cats, Crimpshaw and Quibbles, and of course, he still has Fawkes.

He regularly visits Minerva, as she is his closest friend now.

Mentioning Minerva, now I will show you her life.

She lives with her husband, a pureblood named Richard Graham, five cats, and an owl, who she asked me not to name here (don't ask me why).

She lives in London, as does Albus, but unlike him, she lives in a huge house, whereas Albus lives in a rather small house.

This is my first fanfic so please R&R!


	2. Their Secret Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff you recognize.

Chapter Two: Their Secret Lives

No one knows this, except me apparently, but Minerva and Richard are getting a divorce.

They have asked me not to write why, but I can tell you they have been waiting quite a while for this.

It is upsetting, as they are both esteemed members of society, Minerva being the retired but still loved Transfiguration teacher and Richard being a very famous Healer (because of his decidedly Muggle practices).

Meanwhile, Albus is still single, but rumors have been circulating of a secret love.

Authors note: In the next chapter you find out who it is. Stick around!


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Authors note: Sorry the chapters have been so short, but I'm new at this.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

As I rejoin you, Minerva and Richard are right at this very moment filing their divorce papers. While I write, I listen to them talk and wait to see what will come of this.

Now they have finished, and are no longer a couple. They return home together, to move Richard away to his new house, as Minerva got the mansion in their pre-nuptial agreement.

Albus is waiting at the home of the divorcees to help bring everything to Roberts new house that he needs. As Minerva and Richard enter, with me right behind them, Albus rises from his chair, which immediately vanishes.

"Hello Albus."

"Hello Minerva, Richard. How did everything go?"

"We are now successfully divorced."

"Good to hear. Now I believe this is yours Richard?"

He begins helping move and I chip in a little also.

Richard is soon moved out of the house and Albus and I bid them both farewell and return to our own homes, only to return the next day.

In the morning, I arrive shortly before Albus, and it gives me time to ask her if she has anything she would like to say to the public.

"Yes, I just want to say that this has been very hard for us, and that it was just a matter of time. We just were not happy the way we were living."

Just then Albus arrived, and I found that the rumors were true.

"Shall we go out for Breakfast? Or shall I whip up something right here?"

"Albus, as I am so recently divorced, I don't believe that we should stay together this long...." She trailed off, glancing at me.

"It's all right Minerva, the public should know about this."

"But Albus..." She paused, "Well, I suppose you're right."

"I believe it's for the best. Take this down." He looked at me. "Minerva and I are in love. That is why she had to divorce. Richard knew about it, and he was the one who told her that she should be with me."

As he says this, a tear falls down Minervas cheek and she looks up at me.

"I did love him, but it never would have lasted. It was just..." She trails off, looking uncertain, which is a rare feature upon the famed teachers face.

"Never mind all that." Albus says, breaking the silence, "Now that everybody knows about this, shall we go get something to nibble on?"

We eat a lovely breakfast in the famed wizarding restaurant "The Unicorns Horn" and then return to the house, where there is nothing to be done, so I shortly depart.


End file.
